The invention relates to a filling system for filling bottles or other containers with a liquid filling material consisting of a mixture of a main component and at least one additional component, wherein, with a filling material is in the form of a beverage, the main component is, for example, water and the at least one additional component is at least a flavoring.
In production installations of the beverages industry, the main component is usually mixed with one or more additional components in a mixing installation that is separate from the filling machine. The finished filling material or mixed product is then delivered from this mixing installation to the filling machine.
There have been previous proposals for the mixing of at least one main component and at least one additional component to be effected during the filling of the containers, i.e. at the particular filling element and/or in the container itself, with the at least one main component and the at least one additional component being delivered to the particular filling element in the quantity that is necessary for the mixing ratio.